The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when searching for documents. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in searching for documents through the use of context-based searches.
Documents, such as technical articles, research papers, academic studies, web pages, blogs, etc. provide information on a wide range of topics. This diversity of information makes the documents valuable to many different types of projects. However, current document search techniques only identify documents that address a specific question/topic, such that a specific question can be answered and/or known information can be confirmed.